Meet the Parents
by Dauntlessgirl57
Summary: Hey! This is just a one shot I decided to write about Tobias meeting Tris' parents. 4655 gave me the idea. Hope you like it! Please R&R! I'm no good at summaries so please check it out :) Rated T because I rate everything T, also I don't know if K or K is okay if there's kissing and stuff so... yeah whatever! *Disclaimer* I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! (Sadly)


Tobias POV

I wake up to the sound of rushing water and turn to look at the clock. It's 9 o'clock in the morning. Slowly I crawl out of bed and walk over to the dresser to grab my clothes.

"Tobias?" Tris calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I yell back putting on a clean black shirt and jeans.

I stare as she walks out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel and she blushes slightly before answering me. "I forgot to tell you but um… well I told my parents we'd stop by for supper tonight so they can meet you."

Standing up, I wrap my arms around her as she shivers. "Sounds… good I guess" I kiss the top of her head.

She sighs with relief. "Okay good! I wasn't sure you'd go for it. I mean it's not exactly a great evening but they really want to meet you and I-" she's silenced as I kiss her on the mouth.

"It's alright, I get it. If my dad wasn't who he is or my mother was still around I'd want them to meet you too."

She smiles and grabs her stuff before retreating into the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey Tris?" I say before the door closes.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A smile slowly fills her face. "I love you to Tobias."

-Later on that day-

Tris POV

I stumble slightly as my feet hit the ground and I marvel at how flawlessly Tobias lands. We hold hands while we walk through the city towards the Abnegation sector. _Time to meet the parents_, I think as we approach the street I used to live on.

"Are you sure you're ready to meet them?" I ask for what feels like the billionth time since I told him about it this morning.

"Yes I'm sure Tris, just relax" He gives me a quick peck on the cheek as we walk up the front steps and I knock lightly on the door.

"Beatrice!" My father exclaims flinging the door open. "And I take it this is Four."

"Hi nice to meet you," Tobias says bowing his head respectfully.

This seems to please my father for he smiles slightly and steps aside to let us enter. I feel Tobias tense up slightly as we walk into the living room to sit down and I give his hand a small reassuring squeeze.

"Beatrice!" My mother says as she enters the room. "It's so good to see you and, Four is it? I believe we met."

Tobias nods and clears his throat. "Uh, yes we did, on visiting day."

She nods and sits down across from us beside my father.

"So, Beatrice," My dad asks. "How's Dauntless? And if you don't mind my asking… How did you two end up together?"

"Dauntless is great dad and Four and I just sort of… connected. He was my instructor and now he's well, my boyfriend." I try the word out but it doesn't quite feel right. It seems like too simple of a word for what we are.

He nods slowly, I tense up and this time Tobias squeezes my hand. "I see, but aren't student teacher relationships frowned upon? I mean surely even those Dauntless hooligans," He trails off under my gaze.

"First off, there was no student teacher relationship. He was my initiation instructor and we didn't even get together until the very end, but second, Dauntless hooligans?" I stare at him disbelievingly. "No disrespect dad but they're my new faction and nothing you say can change that."

"Beatrice," My mother starts to scold me but then seems to remember that I am no longer her Abnegation daughter and she can't really do that anymore. Instead she gets up and walks into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"You know," My father starts up again. "Now that we've been talking, you just seem really familiar."

Tobias goes really still beside me. "Really?" He says slowly.

"Yes. I feel like I've seen you before, but maybe it's just me."

"Dinner's ready!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I spring to my feet, happy for the distraction and pull Tobias into the dining room.

Andrew POV

I follow Beatrice and Four into the dining area and sit down. I still cannot believe that she is dating one of those good for nothing psychopaths! Although this one seems oddly familiar…

"So Beatrice," Natalie starts up the conversation again. "Dauntless appears to be treating you well."

I stare at her in disbelief. Treating her well? She has completely changed, and she doesn't even go by Beatrice anymore! Now it's Tris.

"Yes, thanks. How's everything here?" Beatrice scoops up some peas onto her spoon.

I continue to stare at this Four character, only half paying attention to the conversation. The way he sits reminds me of someone… but I can't quite put my finger on it. The longer I look the more I begin to notice different things. Then I realize,

"Four," He turns to look at me. "So how long has it been since you've sat at an Abnegation table?"

He looks confused, but I can see the slight panic in his eyes. "I'm not sure what you-"

"You are Marcus' son correct? I mean you look just like little Tobias and you remind me of Marcus," I stop suddenly as Four, or rather, Tobias goes completely rigid. Did I say something wrong?

"Dad," Tris sighs exasperatedly and places her hand on the boy's arm.

Tris POV

I mentally slap my father for bringing up Marcus and rub Tobias' arm gently.

"It's okay Tobias, he didn't mean anything by it."

Slowly, he comes back to reality and glares at my father.

"Did I say something?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Dad, remember the Erudite reports?" I ask him, and he nods. "Well they were all true."

The silence in the room is deafening. My mother just looks at Tobias sadly while my father continues to stare at the two of us.

"No," He says disbelievingly. "They can't be, I mean Marcus? Why would he…"

"I don't know but he did." Tobias chokes out.

We eat in silence after that. When we're all finished I help my mother take the dishes to the kitchen to wash.

"Sorry about that sweetie, it's just well…"

I smile softly at her and nod. "I know mom. I think that Tobias and I are going to go now."

She nods and leads us to the door. "Thanks for coming, maybe we could do this again, only have it not go as bad."

I wave and take Tobias' hand leading him away from the house. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me close. Standing up on tiptoe I kiss him gently.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I tell him quietly. "Maybe we should've just stayed home."

"No," He shakes his head. "It's alright Tris, I'm fine."

I shake my head slightly. "No, you're not. But you'll never admit it."

"You know, you're probably right," He says. "But I just don't want to talk about it. Not here anyway."

I nod, understanding, and wrap my arms around him tightly.

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "C'mon," He says starting to jog ahead. "Let's get back to Dauntless before all of the cake is gone!"

I laugh and run after him. I don't like that he won't let me help him, but at least he's well enough to think about cake. We run to the train and jump on. He takes me by the hand and drags me over to the corner of the train car. We sit down side by side and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know it wasn't actually that bad Tris," He tells me.

I shoot him a look. "You're just saying that."

"No, it wasn't like I had to see Marcus, and now it'll be easier to get to know you're family without that huge secret in the way."

I let that sink in before turning to face him. "I love you Tobias Eaton" I say forcing my lips onto his.

"I love you to Beatrice Prior," He replies. "Forever and always."


End file.
